


Merlin is working too many jobs (but it doesn't feel like working, not even a little, not even at all)

by germain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, arthur is desrcibed with a suspicious amount of superlatives, merlin becomes a librarian, really he's a couple words away from becoming a walking hair care commercial, sorry everyone else is only mentioned in passing bc i cant write more than two people at once, the only adult content here is a discussion of academic studies and employment, wow they sure do a lot of grinning in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germain/pseuds/germain
Summary: Camelot has been enjoying a very peaceful and prosperous time lately.So peaceful Merlin can take up a whole new job, that of a librarian. He likes the job and he likes the books, and he would be there anyways, either studying, or just reading for the fun of it.The revelation - that didn't feel like a revelation to him at all - sparks up a conversation he didn't think they needed, but one that would leave him feeling as warmly and comfortably as he never imagined life could be.Because obviously, you need to check in with your monarch about everything.(takes place after the end of the show, but greatly diverts from it's events. noone died.)





	Merlin is working too many jobs (but it doesn't feel like working, not even a little, not even at all)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm supposed to be writing a thesis so naturally i finally sat down and watched a 10 year old show instead  
> i'm still not anywhere near finished with it though, so i might be off on some characterisation or later plot points. generally, the rule of Nothing Sad From Canon Actually Happened Here applies.

The kingdom has been awfully peaceful lately.

Now, 'awfully' probably wasn't the right term to use, since it was actually a rather good and welcome fact.

No evil sorcerer has tried to bring gloom and doom upon the lands of Camelot in weeks, no dragon has swept in across the skies in order to set fire to the castle with his scorching breath, a mysterious stranger has not walked through the city gates carrying a twisted and destructive plan in their heart, not a single report of a wild, dangerous beast looming in the forests of the land has come.

Peace and comfort is easy to get used to, and the citizens of Camelot have surely taken advantage of its plenty.  
Praise and excited whispers of the young king's fearless and chivalrous actions in battle against the latest sorcerer-of-the-week have begun to fizzle out, until they wore down to an image of a brave and fair warrior in glistening armour, blond locks lit up by the sunlight he was bathed in, as he gripped the reins of his strapping horse, the way the bards would come to capture it.

Different kind of talk has replaced it, though - that about a monarch who was still tender of age and had a turbulent upbringing, yet who took a hold of his position with an awareness of its weight, who listened to those in his council, and to those who made up his kingdom, too, who was kind and just, resolute enough to be able to lead a kingdom and carry out the necessary reforms, yet always ready to hear and consider advice from others, even those who would be positioned below him.

A monarch who, above all, cared for the good of his people, who made his councilwomen and councilmen his equals, who sat a sorcerer by his right hand at his table, and on his throne.  
A monarch who was dashingly handsome, but not vain, a certain regal voice would mutter quietly towards the friends seated around him whenever these reports were recounted to him at a banquet.

Not that his armour need not be regularly polished anymore, though.

Or that the knights didn't have a very regular training session on the green grounds of the castle.

The peaceful time found Merlin relaxed and in a new order of duties - he was a councilman, for instance, and a knight, too. Well, officially, and mostly for the status of it. He did train and exercise enough to keep himself in a good shape, but he certainly couldn't be found with a helmet on and with a sword in hand sparring with the fellow knights on each and every morning.

He was also still a servant, though unofficially. Despite all the assurance Arthur has given him over the years of Merlin being the worst manservant in the history of humankind (interestingly, despite his usual lack of interest in the matters of human history, Arthur did exhibit a very strong certainty in this assessment), no one else who could do the job as well as Merlin did has turned up yet. And so, it was still Merlin who made up Arthur's chambers and took care of his horses, still him who helped the sweaty, reeking king out of his training armour, still him who awoke him in the morning and recalled the day's programme to him.

Someone else brought up his breakfast now, someone else washed most of his clothes, someone else cleaned the stables and brought up the bathwater.

Merlin mostly retained some of his previous duties for the comfort of them - they were manual, repetitive, and calming, in a way. His hands were busy, but his mind was free and wandering, usually through the lands of Is The Next State Visit Next Week Or The Week After That?, Is It Supposed To Rain This Saturday Or Can I Go For A Ride, or the latest book he was reading.

It was a hobby he picked up, at first out of necessity, back when he was learning about the parts of himself he was only learning not to curse for even existing, but since then the circumstances have changed drastically, and so he could now waltz into the library and borrow a book on magic whenever he felt like it. From there his interests broadened towards other factual literature - history, nature, medicine, even philosophy, and also towards some fictional books. Those he did not access through the official library of Camelot, though, and had to find his own sources, mainly among other members of the court, like nobles, servants, and often he would swap books with Morgana, who had a quite a similar taste in literature as he did.

For some reason, Geoffrey of Monmouth, the keeper of the royal library, frowned upon fictional books, considered them frivolous, trivial, and a waste of time and a threat to young people's intelligence.

Geoffrey, bless him, was a bit of a grouch sometimes.

As Merlin found himself visiting the library more and more often, he had developed a very respectful and intricate, yet friendly relationship with Geoffrey, the head librarian, who had helped him find the right books on many occasions, and who did not look at him too weird when Merlin requested some more questionable titles, as long as they were at least a bit scientific.

Merlin started spending more and more time in the library, sharing tea with Geoffrey (of course, only several metres away from the nearest book), requesting funds for the previously grossly overlooked archive, and sharing friendly, conspiratorial grins with Gwen, a fellow royal council member, when they crossed paths in the corridor leading the library's premises, as she too started frequenting them, now that she has found her calling as a scholar of the natural sciences.

Therefore, when Geoffrey has suggested one long, dusty afternoon that Merlin becomes an official co-librarian, or an intern, or whatever "bearing this onus of wisdom and knowledge through the thorny shrubbery of the bleak and insular human existence" meant (or whatever it was that Geoffrey had said, it was too many difficult words for the ears of somebody who has spent the late morning trying to tell his Casimir The Chivalrous from his Casimir The Gracious, and to remember whose name of the two was only ironic).

Merlin had accepted on the spot, gratefully, joyously, not thinking that anything would change, really - that he'd still be hanging out, helping file documents, shelve books, and keep the records in order whenever Geoffrey's literary genius has stricken and forced him to retreat to his chambers for the afternoon for the purpose of writing down the very important history of Camelot and all its details.

Only from now on, he wouldn't have to show his hands for the inspection of their state of cleanliness when he entered.

Maybe.

Gaius had laughed and walked off when Merlin had recounted this thought to him, only to come back after a while with a list of books he needed to request for purchase to the royal library.

Really, it should not have changed a thing. Despite Merlin's quite official employment on the council, his knighthood, and also his position as the highest representative of magic in Camelot, he did have some time off here and there that he used to spend surrounded by shelves upon shelves of books anyway, that is, if he weren't going for walks, or playing football with the children in the courtyard.

It seemed his royal employer had different thoughts on the matter though.

"A little bird has told me you've found a new employment." Arthur has said one late afternoon as he stood still while Merlin was helping him out of his Very Official royal cape that he has worn to the council meeting they had just returned from, in a tone that suggested this remark was anything but small talk being made while nimble fingers worked on the belts and knots with a decade of practice.

Merlin looked up for a second without stopping his work.

"That would be a first, Sire. We haven't had talking birds before."

He looked up again just in time to catch Arthur's glare. Merlin wasn't sure if it was the witty remark or the title, but it's done its job.

"If you felt like you're not being exercised to your full ability, you could have come to me. I would have found you work to do. There's an open spot in the armoury, as far as I'm aware."

Merlin shrugged and folded the cape, carefully hanging it in the closet. "Might be too different for me, Sire, suddenly being surrounded by something sharp for a change. Get it? Because there are swords in the armoury."

Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head, as if a bad joke was more tiring to him than hours of trade discussions.

"Yes, Merlin, I get it. Because I'm not sharp. But neither are you, because I carry a sword on me, as do all the other knights in the council, and the guards in the room."

Merlin wasn't fazed and continued his work of dressing down the king for the rest of the day, that was to be spent reading some less urgent correspondence.

"Oh wait." Arthur frowned, and a thin wrinkle appeared momentarily between his very blonde, very symmetrical eyebrows. "You're trying to distract me!" He said in an accusatory tone.

"Not trying, succeeding." Merlin grinned.

The truth is, he wasn't really attempting to hide anything- it wasn't something he'd try to hide, after all, he's done enough hiding and sneaking around for a lifetime and this felt like a trivial matter. In fact, he has not kept anything from Arthur in a very long time and it felt very freeing. The king has regularly attentively listened with his features relaxed and open as Merlin recounted some event that had transpired earlier that day, or any thought that passed his mind, really. They didn't do secrets. Not anymore.

Arthur had looked him, his expression suddenly so intense and serious Merlin's smile had faded instantly.

"Are you sure it won't be too much, though, Merlin? You are busy as it is. I hope you don't still feel like you have to earn your place here by overworking yourself." Arthur referenced a confession that had passed bitten and nervous lips on a late night spent trying to sleep in the woods as they travelled on some minor quest or another, accompanied by the knights, who were sleeping closer to the fireplace.

Merlin shook his head. "It's not that. I really like being there, you know."

"In the library." Arthur clarified.

"Yeah. You know, lots of shelves. Has books in it. Those rectangular things with words and drawings inside of them?" Merlin teased.

"I know what books are. I was tutored by the best teachers in the land on a variety of subjects, all important and fit for a future monarch."

"Didn't know they taught swords fighting in books. Or being a prat. How To Be a Royal Prat 101."

Arthur looked at him, deadpan. "They also taught me how to compose moving and lyrical poetry, so you should really thread lightly, unless you dare to suffer consequences."

"Poetry?" Merlin asked.

"Indeed." Arthur affirmed.

"Oh, my brave knight in shining armour, pray, weave me tales of your brave exploits-" The last word ended in a high-pitched squeal, as Merlin had to dash to avoid the oncoming wrath of one disgruntled brave knight in a tunic.

*

"It's not about the money, is it?" Arthur asked during breakfast.

"Humpffff?" was the eloquent reply he received, which he, thanks to years of practice, could translate to "Pray tell, my Lord, whatever could make you arrive to such a conclusion? Please elaborate.". In the meantime, Merlin had swallowed his mouthful of porridge and blackberries.

"You accepting that library job. It's not because you're short on money, is it? Because you're entitled to a pay as a council member and as a knight. Obviously, you attend me for the honour of it, but you do have two quite well paid positions. If only you hadn't refused the pay before. You can always change your mind, you know? I donated it so far, as you asked, but you can have it back if you need it. And it's not like you have to ask me to lend you anything anyways."

Merlin put down his spoon.

"It's not that, really. I'm fine, I don't really need money. The library needs it, maybe but I'm fine as it is. I mean, I'm given clothes, food. Not even my own bed, but I can't ask for everything, can I?" He grinned boyishly, looking so much younger with his disorderly hair and his sleepy features. "I just like being there, helping Geoffrey."

"You don't have to do that, though. Somebody else can, he could take in an apprentice." Arthur suggested, letting a diplomatic, yet self-assured royal bleed into his private, laid back self, as he rested his elbows on the table and clasped his palms.

"But I like it. I mean, I'd be doing it anyway, reading books, studying magic. This way it's just official, and I'm hoping it could help me negotiate a better position for the library during budget talks."

"You know I already take that matter in consideration, ever since you asked me for it. It's just happening quite slowly, but I promise I'm working on it." Arthur said, not at all diplomatically now. Rather, he spoke softly and with a clear care for the matter, not an empty promise of "I'll see what I can do." 

"I know." Merlin nodded and smiled gratefully, feeling warm inside from being listened to, and having his interests be considered a priority by someone he treasured. "And it's in no way as important as food or repairing roads. It's just, it's been overlooked for a long time. Especially certain sections."

"Books on magic." Arthur stated, and no matter how often he's said the word since, Merlin never failed to consider how different and comforting it felt now that Arthur hasn't uttered it with disgust or contempt.

"No, I obviously meant erotic literature."

"Right."

They exchanged an easy grin and went back to their meals.

"I mean," Merlin shrugged with an exaggerated air of nonchalance, "obviously I don't need to work for money. I'm plotting to marry a noble."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"For the money, or is he just really hot?" Arthur asked, turning the nonchalance up a level.

"Kind of both?" Merlin confessed. "Also very brave, universally admired, can wear the hell out of his armour."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah, he is. His name is Leon. Maybe you've heard of him?"

Arthur grinned behind the folded fingers of the hand he was supporting his head with. "I'm going to fucking get you for that, Merlin."

Merlin grinned back at him, fondly, playfully, and very, very much not intending to seek Leon's hand in marriage.

(and they lived happily ever after. gaius got most of the books he requested. gwen had successfully completed the first ever complex and peer-reviewed publication on camelot's geology and donated the first copy to the royal library. and merlin still hasn't got his own bed, and he probably won't ever do. the end)


End file.
